


[Podfic of] Rich Dirt

by klb



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by theohara<br/>Author's Summary: Summary:  An A/U version of Shelley Pomeroy's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Rich Dirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rich Dirt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40396) by theohara. 



Cover Art provided by aneas.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Rich%20Dirt.mp3) | **Size:** 24 MB | **Duration:** 0:25:01
  * [Podbook](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Rich%20Dirt.m4b) | **Size:** 20.3 MB | **Duration:** 0:25:01

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **Reader's Note:** (crossposted from 1/5/11 LJ post) I have been having all this nostalgia for Veronica Mars fandom lately. And then I looked on the podfic archive and realized there were *no* Logan/Veronica stories, which just seems wrong, because it was such a fun pairing and so important to my fannish history. Then I practice-read this fic for [](http://swiiftly.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://swiiftly.livejournal.com/)**swiiftly** to test out my new microphone, and I fell in love with it and knew I had to turn it into a podfic for real. This story is an AU of Shelly Pomeroy's party, and it was cool exploring the space between old Veronica and new Veronica. The story does this brilliantly, and I tried to bring it out in my reading, how she's teetering between what she used to be and what she wants to become.
> 
> And of course, Logan in this story is interesting. I am a LoVe shipper at heart, so I choose to interpret his motivations in a fairly shippy way, but it's definitely open to interpretation. I have *theories* about what he's thinking, since sitting and editing a piece for hours and hours tends to lead to a lot of deep thoughts about it. But alternate theories are equally plausible, which is part of what makes this such a neat story.


End file.
